Cruel Intentions
by Patrece
Summary: Based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Kim and Jason have everything but what happens when a summer takes their lives in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she watches a few boys pawn over her. I need a challenge these boys are too easy. "How about you boys go and get me something to drink." Kim smiles as the men scurry to get her a drink from the bar.

Aisha walks over to Kim. "I see you have yet to choose a boy for the night."

"Those boys are boring; I need someone on my level." Kim rolls her eyes as the boys return. "Not one of you brought me the drink I wanted."

"But Kim I brought you your favorite drink," Darren tells her.

"It maybe my favorite but it is not what I wanted." Kim tries to control her irritation. "How about we hang out another night?" Kim smiles at them as the boys nod yes before walking away.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Aisha sips her drink and glances at her best friend.

"What is there to learn; just be flirting and use your treasures." Kim signals for a waiter. "Of course it does not hurt to have an awesome body, intelligence, and personality to boot."

"I still want to do a few lessons with you," Aisha finishes her drink and watches as Kim order's her favorite drink from the waiter. "Kim you just ordered your favorite drink when Darren brought you one a few minutes ago." Aisha laughs.

"I know," Kim smiles gleefully. "I ordered you another drink as well." Kim slides her sunglasses from her hair to her eyes. "They just did not seem fun and I need a challenge."

A few hours later Kim leaves the country club and heads home.

When Kim enters her room, she spies her stepbrother lying on her bed. "Get out Jason." Kim points her finger at the door.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your dear brother?" Jason stands up.

"First off you are not my brother or dear; secondly do not enter my room without my permission, third I had better not find my underwear for sell on line."

"You wear underwear?" Jason smirks. "Anyway I have a bet for you if you are in." Jason hands Kim a magazine.

Kim looks at the magazine cover. "Oh sorry but I already know about feminine cramps."

"Turn to page seventeen," Jason watches as she turns to that page. She is hot.

"Katherine Hilliard and why I choose to wait," Kim reads." Dear World is she for real."

"Keep reading," Jason advances on Kim.

"My boyfriend agrees to my terms to what," Kim grins. "He is so gay." Kim throws the magazine back at him. "Why am I reading this?"

"She will be my next conquest," Jason drops the magazine on the floor and touches Kim's shoulder. "I will take great pride in her."

"Problem is bonehead she lives in Missouri."

"If you would have continued to read the article than you would have seen that she is visiting my aunt at the Scott Manor." Jason moves his hand down a little farther.

"So she has a boyfriend and is a little princess." Kim moves Jason's hand. "How are you going to get her to have sex with you?"

"Simple apply the charm." Jason picks up the magazine. "Enough of this let's make a wager."

"I'm listening." Kim turns towards him.

"How about my car and your delectable body." Jason stares at Kim's body.

"Gross you are so not my type." Kim sits on her bed. "How about your car and I will get my father to fund that property you want to buy."

Jason nods his head. "I wanted a piece of that banging body of yours."

"So does everyone else; property or no deal." Kim holds out her hand.

Jason shakes her hand. "I have to go and write in my journal."

As Jason walks off Kim tells him. "Could you be any more of a dork?"

"Could you be more obvious; I know you want to read it." Jason walks out of the room. I know how to get her; my new friend Tommy will teach her a lesson. Although I am not keen on the fact, that he can get her into bed and not me. Jason opens his bedroom door.

Kim awakes the next morning to find a missed phone call. It is from Sebastian. Why did he not just come over last night? Kim listens to the voice message. How dare that cretin break up with me through my voice mail and for that twit Annette at that. Kim walks into Jason's room without knocking. "I have a mission for you," Kim looks down at Jason. "Were you dreaming of me last night." Kim's glaze goes to his briefs.

"If you must know I was dreaming about you giving me…"

Kim interrupts him. "Enough I get the gist of it; I have a mission for you."

"Oh really please share." Jason sits up.

"Sebastian broke up with me through a voice mail last night for Annette and I need you to sabotage their new relationship." Kim sits down on his bed.

"Oh yeah and why would I do that?" Jason wipes sleep from his eyes.

"I will let you put it anywhere," Kim straddles Jason. "No one makes a fool of Kimberly Ann Hart and lives to tell the tale." She slightly lies on Jason. "So can I count on you?"

Jason loves the feel of Kim on top of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Seduce Annette and make Sebastian feel like a completely idiot." Kim slides off Jason.

"Ah good plan attack the girl so that nothing comes back to you." Jason slaps Kim's ass.

Kim glazes at Jason for a second. "Annette seems to have feelings for a guy name Toby." "Her mother thinks that his family is not rich enough for her daughter so we can use that in our favor."

"Aw is the vixen upset that she keeps getting dumped for tarts?" Jason rises out of his bed.

"I do not get dumped for tarts; it has only happened three times." Kim has an angry expression on her face. "Mainly due to the fact that I am too much woman for those cowards."

"Whatever you say sis; now leave and let me get showered and dressed." Jason begins pulling clothes from his closet.

"One more thing; how do you plan to get inside Katherine's pants?" Kim's displays fake interest.

"No of your damn business now get the hell out." I am calling Tommy today.

"Geez you don't have to be a little bitch about it," Kim gets off the bed. "Besides I will find out sooner or later." She walks out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim is sunbathing at the beach. Humph, Aisha is always late. Kim turns onto her back. As she closes her eyes and thinks about how to sabotage Jason, when she is hit on the back with a beach ball. "Ouch that hurt." Who has the audacity to hit me and leave? Kim turns onto her stomach and peers at the person with her hand on her forehead.

"Oh sorry about that," Tommy smiles down sheepishly at Kim. She is even more beautiful in person. "The ball kind of got away from me."

"No problem," Kim sits up. "Want to join me for a little while; my back is a little sore and I think I need someone to rub it." Wow, he is handsome. Must be my lucky day.

Tommy's eyes travel over Kim. "Okay, I am Tommy Oliver by the way." He sits down by her and extends his hand.

Kim smiles at him and shakes his hand. "I am Kim Hart." Kim looks Tommy over. "Are you new I have not seen you around?" I know all the hot men here. She hands him some oil.

"I travel between my home in Arizona and here in Angel Grove." Tommy grabs the oil from Kim and begins to massage her back. He pours a little more into his hands and rubs his hands together before rubbing the oil onto Kim's back to make it warm. Yum smells like vanilla and pink roses. "So do you let any guy rub oil on you," Tommy jokes.

Kim laughs, "Only the handsome ones." Oh, his hands feel like heaven. "Plan on staying here long?" If you are not then I will convince you to.

"Yeah I am, Arizona is nice but I enjoy coming to the beaches and meeting beautiful women who let me put oil on their backs and take them out for dinner and maybe a nightcap." Tommy smiles down at Kim's body. Thank you Jason; she is one hot fox.


End file.
